


Collision

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: When you get into a car crash with the BAU and end up gaining some new relationships.





	1. Chapter 1

It happened fast. The screech of tires. Your loud shout as the other car came barreling toward you. You swerve out of the way of that one but you’re not so lucky in avoiding the SUV with flashing lights. It hits your car with a bone jarring crunch and both your airbags go off. The one in your steering wheel and the one next to your window. Your car spins out of control and you let go of the steering wheel. Foot off the gas as your car slides into the ditch. There are a few seconds of silence as you process what has happened. Your heart is pounding and you suck in a few deep breaths. There’s muted yelling, and you try to push the big white bags out of your face.   
“Are you okay?” A dark haired man asks poking his head in the space that your window used to be in.   
“I-I think so.” You stammer.   
“Let’s get you out of there.” He says, his hazel eyes searching your face. He tugs on your door to try and get it open but it’s too smashed. “Can you get unbuckled?”  
“Uh,” You fight with the seatbelt and give in with a huff. “It’s stuck.”   
“Hey Morgan do you have your knife?” The man calls over his shoulder. “I don’t think I’ve introduced myself. I’m Aaron Hotchner, FBI.”  
“Nice to meet you.” You say tugging on the seatbelt again as you introduce yourself.   
“Here.” A deep voice says passing Agent Hotchner a knife.   
“Alright, I’m going to cut your seatbelt okay?”  
“Okay.” He brings the knife to the top of your seatbelt and cuts through it much easier than you would have thought. He passes the knife back to whomever gave it to him, Morgan, and then put a blanket over the shattered window edge.   
“We need to get you out of here.” He says glancing forward. That’s when you see it. The dark smoke pouring out of your car, oh this was not good. “Wrap your arms around my neck.” He says calmly and you do as he asks. “I’m going to start pulling you out. If anything hurts let me know right away and we’ll handle it.”  
“Okay.” You grab your purse with your phone in it and throw it out the window before wrapping your arms around Agent hotties neck. He wraps his arms around your back and starts to gently tug you through the window. Your feet hit the ground and you scramble onto them your face suddenly much closer to the attractive Agent Hotchner’s.   
“You’re sure you’re okay?” He asks gently as you let go of him.   
“I think so. I mean my hip hurts but I think I’ll be fine.” You give him a small smile and scoop up your purse. The two of you hurry away from the car and you watch your things go up in smoke. You sigh heavily as you gently rub your hip.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“Oh nothing.”   
“I’m a profiler. I can tell something is bothering you.”   
“It’s just, that was almost my entire wardrobe and some art and pictures I was going to hang up in my new place.”   
“I’m sorry.” He says and you glance up at him. He really does look like he feels bad.   
“It’s alright. They’re just things. I’m just going to be very very busy trying to replace everything in the next two days.” You pause before adding, “Without a car.”   
“Where is your new place?” He asks as the two of you continue to watch your car burn.   
“L Street.” He maybe an FBI Agent but that’s the most you’re willing to tell him.  
“If-uh if you wanted I can take you home. I live over on N Street and could help with getting you set up if you want.”   
“You don’t have to.”  
“I know.” He gives you a little half shrug. “I just feel bad. It was my SUV that hit you.”  
“Yea, what was going on?”   
“We were chasing a serial killer.” He says it so calmly that you can’t help but look up at him in alarm.   
“Excuse me?” You ask, brows raised.   
“We were chasing a serial killer. That’s what my team and I do. We profile serial killers.”   
“Are there a lot of serial killers in DC?”  
“Not usually. We’ve been tracking this one for a while.” You can’t help the small shudder that runs down your body. “We got him. You don’t have to worry.” His voice is calm and reassuring.   
“Well that’s good. At least my car didn’t go up in flames for nothing.” The firefighters have arrived and are attempting to knock down the fires.   
“I think I’ll take that ride.” You tell him quietly. You just want to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to your apartment is quiet. Not exactly uncomfortable, just quiet.   
“I’m this next building.” You tell him and he pulls up in front of it then puts the car in park.   
“I’ll see what we can do about destroying so much of your property.” He tells you giving you an apologetic look.   
“I’d appreciate it.” You tell him digging into your bag and pulling out one of your new business cards.   
“You’re a lawyer?”  
“I am.”  
“I was a prosecutor before I joined the FBI.”  
“I specialize in Family Law.”  
“So no defending the bad guys?”  
“No. I was, discouraged, from going that way by my parents. The one thing they could agree on.” You scoff slightly.   
“Why’s that?”  
“They thought it would be safer if I stayed away from the criminals.”  
“I see.” You give him a tight smile and sigh softly.   
“Well, Agent Hotchner, thank you for the ride.”  
“I can take you to the mall tomorrow if you’d like.” He blurts out as you open the door.   
“Oh. Um, thank you but I don’t want to completely bore you.”   
“You wouldn’t. I need to get my son a birthday present, and I’ll drive right past here.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“Okay thank you. What time are you thinking?”  
“10?”  
“I’ll see you then. And seriously Agent Hotchner. Thank you.”  
“Aaron.”  
“What?”  
“Please, call me Aaron.”  
“Alright, see you tomorrow Aaron.” You smile at him and shut the door of the SUV. You let yourself into the building and then climb the flight of stairs to your new apartment. It’s quiet and still feels so empty, you’ve got all your furniture set up but it still seems, lonely. Maybe a cat or something would help. A dog would require more attention and as much as you’d love to have a dog it wouldn’t be fair for you to leave it alone all day in an apartment this size. You lock the door behind you and start to go through the few pieces of mail that you’ve got.   
“Hey Siri.” You say and wait for the telltale dings that tell you it heard you. After you hear them you continue, “play Hamilton.” The music starts and it’s such a relief to have some noise in the otherwise quiet apartment. You’re grateful that you’ve got most of your things here, the necessities, it was just most of your work clothes and photos that you lost in your car. Nothing of real value. Aaron had told you to wait to call your insurance company. He wanted to see if he could help you with getting your things replaced before you dragged them into it. You music stops and phone starts to ring. Glancing at the screen you see that it’s your sister.   
“Hello.”  
“Hey! How’s DC?”  
“Lonely. I miss you kiddo.”   
“I miss you too. Other than that what’s it like?”  
“I really haven’t seen much of the city yet. I did have quite the adventure though.” You tell her the story of how you got into your car crash and meeting Aaron. How sweet he was and how he was going to take you to the mall to get new clothes tomorrow.  
“Oh my god. I’m glad you’re okay!”  
“Right. What are the chances right?”  
“This Agent Hotchner sounds like he might have a thing for you.”  
“I think he just feels bad.”  
“Mhmm.” Your sister sounds skeptical and you laugh.   
“How’s school going?” You ask changing the subject.   
“It’s good. Finals are coming up and I’m dreading them.”   
“Everyone always does. Just study hard and do your best.”  
“Yes mom.” She teases and you can’t help but chuckle.   
“Sometimes she gives good advice.” You laugh then glance at the Fitbit on your wrist. “Hey kiddo I’d love to keep talking but I’ve gotta try and get my body on this time zone. I’ll call you tomorrow after I go shopping.”  
“After your date.” She teases and you groan.   
“It is not. Love you.”  
“Is too. Love you bye!” She hangs up before you can respond. You chuckle down at your phone then get ready for bed. You grab an ice pack for your hip, just in case and crash hard.


	3. Chapter 3

You’re waiting outside when Aaron drives up. The air is cool, it is fall after all, but you’ve always loved the fall weather.   
“Good morning.” He says with a smile as you slide into the SUV.   
“Morning. Would you mind stopping for coffee? I’m buying.”  
“You don’t have to buy.”  
“Please let me. You’re already helping me out so much.” You tell him with a smile and he nods. “Besides I don’t know this city yet so I’m going to need to know where to go to get my coffee fix.” He chuckles.   
“We could make a day of it if you’d like. I could show you a few of my favorite places.” Aaron offers.   
“I don’t want to keep you from your son.” You say giving him an out, it’s been lonely these past few days since you really don’t know anyone yet.   
“It’s alright. Jack is with some friends today. That’s why I wanted to get his present today.”   
“Alright then Aaron, I’m all yours.” You tell him with a grin. He returns it with one of his own as he drives through the streets of your new home. He begins to point out different places that you might like, the drive is much different than the one from the night before. He’s completely charming and you’re really enjoying the ride. So much so that you’re almost a little disappointed when you park in the structure at the mall.  
“I’ll meet you in the food court in three hours?” Aaron asks and you nod taking a sip of your coffee.   
You spend the next few hours trying on and buying clothes. Skirts, dresses, pants and dress shirts. You’ve got enough to rotate around for at least two weeks without having to repeat an outfit. You meet Aaron with your bags and are pretty pleased with what you’ve gotten.   
“Get everything you needed?” He asks eyeing your bags with a smile.   
“I did. Thank you again for this. You have no idea the weight that’s been lifted off my shoulders.”  
“I’m glad I could try to make it up to you.”  
“Again, it wasn’t your fault.” You tell him as the two of you head out of the mall. “Did you find a gift for Jack?”  
“I did.” He pulls an iPod out of his bag. “He’s been begging for one for a while and I keep telling him no.”  
“He’s going to be thrilled.” You say as Aaron tucks his son’s gift back into the bag with a smile as you make your way to his car. “So what are you thinking until dinner?”   
“We could do some of the more touristy things. You know. The Smithsonian, Washington Monument, Lincoln Memorial.”  
“Sounds fun. I’ve been meaning to go see the monuments but it’s not as much fun alone.”  
“I’m glad I get to be your guide.” He smiles over at you and you know you’re screwed, he’s so damn attractive.


	4. Chapter 4

The day goes much quicker than you would have liked. Spending time with Aaron is nice, he’s smart, honest he’s got this way about him that’s so comforting. The wind has picked up and despite being from a northern climate you can’t help the shiver that runs through you. Aaron moves closer and wraps a gentle arm around your shoulders. Not your intention but you’re not going to complain. He’s so warm and it’s nice being tucked into his side like this.   
“What would you like to do for dinner?”  
“Could I cook for you? I make a fantastic Chicken Noodle Soup.”  
“You don’t have to.” Aaron protests and you wrap an arm around his waist and squeeze gently.   
“Please. You’ve been so kind to me, let me return the favor. I can make something other than soup.”  
“Oh, no no it’s not that. Soup sounds fantastic.” He assures you with a smile, his arm staying wrapped comfortably around your shoulders. “I just don’t want you to feel like you owe me anything.” The two of you walk back to his SUV, it doesn’t take you long to get there or back to your place. You’re actually kind of glad you haven’t been here long. This way there weren’t a ton of your things all over the house.   
“Make yourself at home.” You tell him as he shuts the door behind him. “Oh and lock it if you don’t mind.” You call over your shoulder as you deposit your bags in your bedroom. You see him glance at the one photo you’d actually gotten into your new place, you, your sister, mom and grandma. It was one of those days that was just a good day. A fun day. “That’s my family. Minus my dad but someone had to take the picture.”   
“Is this your sister?”  
“Yea, Tina. She’s in Med school.”  
“You’re proud of her.” He says with a small smile.   
“Extremely.” You smile looking over his arm at the picture. “She’s on her last semester before her residency.” You feel his eyes on you and you glance up at him.   
“I take it the two of you are close.”  
“Very. Alright, let me get started on dinner.”   
“Do you want help?”  
“No. No, this is my thank you dinner Aaron. Would you like something to drink? Water? Diet Coke? Milk? Coffee? Wine? I might have some beer too.”  
“Whatever you’re having is fine.” You pull out two wine glasses and after filling one pass it to him.   
“Cheers.” You mutter clinking your glass against his.   
“Cheers.” There’s something in his eyes that you can’t quite place but you’re more than willing to find out what it is.


	5. Chapter 5

“Aaron!” You laugh swatting his hand away as he goes for the dish soap on your counter. “You’re my guest.”   
“I’m going a little crazy here.” He admits with a laugh of his own, “Please let me help.” You pause and realize, your gender role stickler of a father is never going to find out. Why are you hesitating?   
“Okay.” You agree softly, “Do you want to wash or dry?”   
“I’ll wash. That way you can just put things away.” Oh this is going to be strange. You nod and he fills the sink with hot water and bubbles then gets to work on washing the few dishes you couldn’t put in the dishwasher. You’re quiet as the two of you work and once you’re finished he looks down at you. “I’m sorry.”  
“What? Why?”  
“I didn’t mean to make you so uncomfortable.” Damn it he can read you so well.   
“Oh, no it’s not you. It’s all on me. My dad was very 1950’s gender roles. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him clean inside their house.”   
“Oh. Well as long as we’re, friends, expect me to help you in any way I can.” You noticed the pause at the word friends. Like he was trying to figure out how to classify your relationship.   
“Is that all we’re going to be?” You ask, drawing as much courage as you can you glance up at him.   
“It doesn’t have to be.” He says softly his fingers slide your hair behind your ear and you’re sure that your heart stops. You hardly breathe with him this close to you. His hazel eyes search your face for a moment and you decide he’s taking too long and kiss him. You pull back but before you can say anything his lips are back on yours. His tongue presses against your lips and you part them to allow it to dart into your mouth. His phone rings and he groans against your lips before pulling away. “I’m sorry I have to take this.”  
“No it’s fine.” You say softly leaning against him as he pulls his phone from his pocket and to his ear. He wraps an arm around your shoulders and keeps you against him as he talked to someone else on the phone.   
“Are you sure?” He asks then listens, “Yea. Alright call the rest of the team Garcia. Meet at the jet, wheels up in forty-five.” He hangs up then and looks down at you. “I have to go.”  
“I heard.” You say not moving.  
“I’ll let you know when we’re back. I want to take you out on a proper date.”   
“I’d like that.” You tell him glancing up at him. He takes the opportunity to kiss you again. Then gives you a soft, sad smile and heads for the door. He shrugs on his coat then gives you another little smile.   
“I’ll let you know as soon as I’m back okay?”  
“Please do.” You say returning his soft smile. He unlocks the door and pulls it open. “And Aaron?” He glances at you over his shoulder. “Be safe.” He nods then closes the door. You rest your head against it for a second then slide the lock, unable to keep the grin off of your face.


	6. Chapter 6

He’s gone for nearly a week. It feels like a long week, only moved along by the texting you’ve been doing with Aaron. He’s sweet, smart and you’re totally falling heels over head for him. Something that your sister doesn’t hesitate in teasing you about. You can’t really bring yourself to care about her teasing, Aaron is worth it.

 **We caught the unsub. Leaving in a half hour, would you want to do a late dinner?** Aaron is coming home. You feel stupidly ecstatic about seeing him.

 **How late are you thinking?** You text back, you don’t want to seem too eager, even if you are, and it’s been a long week. If he wants to go out too late you honestly don’t know if you’ll be awake for dinner.

 **Probably around 9?** Damn. That’s later than you were hoping. But before you can text back your phone buzzes again. **Or I could pick up some takeout and bring it over.** That sounds much better. You respond quickly.

 **It’s like you can read my mind. Takeout sounds fantastic. How does Joy Garden sound? I can order and you pick up?** You start cleaning up your apartment as you wait for him to text back.

 **Sounds good. I like their stir-fry beef. I’ll see you soon.** You grin down at your phone before calling Joy Garden to order dinner. You’re behaving like a teenager, you can’t wait to see him again. You know that if the two of you do actually start a relationship you’re going to have to get used to the crazy hours and missing him like this.

After cleaning the apartment you change out of your ‘I’m-home-alone-and-no-one-will-see-me’ clothes and into a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt. You’re pulling out a couple of plates when there’s a knock at your door. You can’t help the grin that spreads across your face.

Peering through the peephole you see him, he looks about as tired as you feel but he still wanted to come see you. You unlock and pull open the door and greet him with a smile.

“Hi.” You say, suddenly shy.

“Hey. I’m glad I could see you tonight.” He tells you as you usher him into the apartment.

“Me too. Are you sure you’re not too tired?” You don’t want him to feel like he has to be here.

"I’m not. I’m used to running on little sleep. What about you though? You’re not too tired?”

“I’m just glad you wanted to do takeout.” You say with a laugh as he sets down the bag of food. He’s smiling down at you, amusement evident in his eyes. You press a kiss to his cheek before pulling open the bag of food. He stops you with a hand over yours and when you look up at him he presses a kiss to your lips.

“Much better.” He murmurs and you laugh softly.

“I agree.” You whisper and he laughs. The two of you dish up the food onto your plates. You eat in the living room while watching one of those home improvement shows. You curl into him when you’re done eating and promptly fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

You’ve been dating Aaron for nearly four months. You miss him when he’s gone but it’s not completely unbearable. Not like you thought it would be, it helps that you’re used to being alone. His son, Jack, is extremely sweet and you absolutely adore him. You’ve actually gotten to watch him while Aaron is gone on a few cases and it was a blast. He actually made his dad being gone more bearable. You’d also met the team, it had been at their Holiday Party and you’d been a nervous wreak. It was all for nothing, they’d been wonderful. They were a fun group, much more fun than you’d thought a group of people who chased serial killers would be. You’d become close with JJ, Penelope and Emily quickly. They were an amazing group of people, you never thought that you’d be so thankful to get into a car wreak. They’d also gotten you a payment to replace your car and your clothes without having to deal with your insurance company.   
Aaron is coming home tonight, you’re excited to see him it’s been a long case. Almost two weeks. He lets himself into your apartment with the key you’d given him a few weeks back. He’d given you one the week before, he’d told you there was no pressure to give him a key to your place but you’d wanted to.   
“Hey sweetheart.” He calls, “I brought Jack.” Jack comes sprinting into the kitchen.   
“Hey buddy!” You high five him then slip him a cookie as his dad comes into the room.   
“I saw that.” Aaron says with a laugh.   
“Go Jack! Before he steals the cookie!” You loudly whisper and Jack takes your advice scurrying from the room.   
“You. Are a horrible influence.” Aaron teases before wrapping his arms around you and pressing his lips to yours.   
“Mmm,” you hum pulling away and looking up at him. “You love it.” You say with a smirk.   
“I love you.” He says suddenly and you look up at him in surprise.   
“You do?” You whisper, your eyes wide.   
“Yea, I do.” He says brushing your hair back with a finger.   
“Good, cuz I love you too.”


End file.
